A Reason To Join Him
by InsaneClownPosseRunLikeThat
Summary: This Is A Really Stupid Story from like a million years ago.


  
  
.  
  
The Sorting was finished and Dumbledorr was saying his speech Draco's ,a 6th year slytherin, attention was on the new girl at the Head Table She Had Beautiful Black hair to her shoulders and looked a lot like snape .His attention went back to dumbledorr As he Said "Now Pr.Snapes Daughter Has come to stay with him during This year she graduated From an American Academy 5 years ago she will co teach with Pr.lupin who returned this year Please stand up Heather Now children she has asked that you call her heather." Heather Stood up her Blue eyes much more pleasant Then her fathers. She smiled and sat back down.  
  
The next day "Yea Dad I did I got it I reassumed the loyalty you long ago threw away the chance to live a life of power and Happiness."Heather yelled  
  
"Young Lady I gave up that life for you so you would not be killed now look at the mark your scarred with for life are you proud of that ?do you know how your mother passed on she was killed by Lord Voldemort so now are you proud that mark you so loyally took the mark killed your mother ."Snape yelled frustrated  
  
"Daddy they said if I didn't they would kill you and that that's what you told them that's what you wanted your child to do!" She sobbed suddenly  
  
"Well I did but that was along time ago well u have classed to teach since the monster is sick so go on hurry out."Snape said  
  
"Hello Class My name is Heather You can call me that now I am only 23 this is my first year teaching so please be rather good .Now from what my father said this is Slithern-Griffindorr class and that means rivalry but We'll get though it .Get out your books and open them to 524 Read that and take notes please I might give a pop quiz tomorrow.Mr.Malfoy please come up here." Heather Said  
  
"Yes Heather"Draco said  
  
"Mail this to your father on another piece of parchment put 7:45 Tuesday ok."Heather said  
  
"Yes ma'am "He said  
  
"Ok next meeting your coming with me .Go sits Draco." An Hour later the bell sounded class was dismissed. That afternoon Heathers Mark began to sting.  
  
"Daddy its time to go." Heather yelled "You're not going." Snape said simply "Wanna Bet." And she ran off  
  
Heather came into Draco's dormitory. "Draco Draco, Where are you" She called in her American accent.  
  
"Yes Heather"Draco replied obviously annoyed  
  
"You forgot didn't you, you forgot the meeting.Draco your father ordered me to cane you if you forgot so did Lord Voldemort.So came here NOW!!" Heather demanded  
  
Draco Slowly walked towards Heather. Then bent over heathers knee.  
  
Heather took out a black leather belt. "Now I'm going with an American custom as I have no Idea what canning is so I'm whipping you with a belt.  
  
"Forget it I won't whip you this time." Sort of exaggerating the word Time. "Are we still going???"Draco asked  
  
"Definitely, I'm not going to be cursed for forgetting!" She said jokingly  
  
At the meeting  
  
"Ahh I see Heather you have brought young Mr. Malfoy I thank you." Voldemort Said softly "Yes my lord" Heather said softly Draco was confused. He first wondered what had happened to the loud outspoken sarcastic Heather. And second He wondered why she had even become A DE (Death eater)  
  
Soon after these thoughts went through his head Voldemort turned to him "Mr.Malfoy? Are you ready to take the dark mark?"Voldemort Asked  
  
"Yes I am yet I do not know what my position will be?"Draco asked Voldemort walked over to him and said "You will be Heathers ranks. Now this takes us to another part of the meeting anyone from 16-25 will be in heathers ranks I will have nothing to do with you till you are 26 because I find the age group weak. Or she will choose you for her group she will have 7 who are not of age. She will pick now. Heather I turn it over to you."Voldemort  
  
"Hey Pansy" Draco Whispered "All right Umm Mr. Parkinson ,Mr. Flint , Mr. Malfoy Sr.,Mr.Crabbe,And Goyle and err my father that's all I want Voldemort thanks now any one under 26 come with me and those whom I just picked. "Heather said so quietly some people almost didn't here her. Hey Pansy" Draco Whispered "Alright now here we have what could almost be considered a good group of Death eaters but of course we got to prob see Pansy Draco, Cabbe, Goyal and two or three others are untrained." Heather said regaining her Loudness and Draco could even hear her sarcasm. "But anyways any of you dimwitted dunder brains got any bright Idea's?" Heather snapped at Draco for catching him talking. "Draco up here now. Now For all those in my group you will find my method is humiliation now to humiliate Draco listen to this I babysitter Draco when he was nine now not only did her put on his moms shower cap and Silk dress but he started hopping up and down and 5 seconds later I saw him wet him self never told his father Sry Mr.M but had to Bribe him with something." All the younger Teens in the group Sniggered at him but the adults looked dumbstruck "Now on to Ideas you got any anyone"  
  
Mr.Malfoy Spoke in such a smug voice it made heather want to rip him voice box out but her said "Muggle raids?"  
  
"I had bigger plans like lemme think ok Dad make a polyjuice potion Mr.M See if you can get the password to dumbledorr office Flint look up some research on If anyone has ever kidnapped Dumbledorr without dying or going to prison . The rest of you can leave except Draco and Pansy. You need to be taught a lesson for talking during meetings." Heather grabbed them both by the ear and dragged him over to Voldemort. "My Lord I'm sorry to Interupt you but I have I question See these to are well Idiots and Won't shut up now I was Wondeing HOW you would punish them?"  
  
"Well heather I'd simply Curse them." Heather nodded and turned around and whispered "Cruico" The two teens Screamed. Around 2 minutes later she let up on them "Now Go back 2 school"  
  
Heather Apperated back to hogsmeads gates.  
  
She walked slowly back to the castle nervous she hadn't told her father about her 7 year old daughter who was coming to night from her best friends house.  
  
"Heather Marie Snape" Her father showed up behind her "Why are you on the dark lord's favorites list?"  
  
"He says I show immense loyalty more than his other followers." She said staring straight ahead. "Father I have to tell you something. I have a seven year old daughter name Sydney Snape waiting for me at the castle."  
  
Snape Chuckled "Very Funny" He then saw the look she was giving him and glared "How could you have a child?"  
  
"Dad I thought for father talked to you about that" She said sarcastically  
  
"Do you know who the fa" Snape was cut off by a young girl running into heathers arms screaming "Mommy" She girl had White-Blond hair and Silver- Blue eyes with bones set like her mothers.  
  
"The father is Draco's older brother, Adian; we're getting married in a couple weeks you're invited and anyone else who wishes to attend" Heather said hugging her daughter tightly. "Voldemort seems to think she has a lot of power and wants her to join when she turns 14."  
  
"No" Snape said firmly.  
  
"Adian and I talked and figure since Adrian will soon join there is no reason she .shouldn't.if she chooses/  
  
6 years later  
  
Sydney Snape-Malfoy sat in front of her father, Adian, while he looked at her over her letter from Hogwarts. "Ah new teacher she's a member of the dark lords circle" Adian said Happily "Now on to something else by the end of this year you must know whether you will join our ever powerful dark lord or if you will stay neutral as you have been do you understand tomorrow you will go to school with immense pride in you family. You will not be a.Disgrace as your Cousins are Bloody Grffs they are I suppose its you Aunts fault she was practically brain washed after the dark lord finished torturing her.for trying to leave the circle...GO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU'LL WEAR TO SCHOOL. Since dumbledorr had a heart attack that new headmaster said it was ruining the children's creativity to have dress code if u ask me it's going to cause a bloody mess. Stick to tradition is what I think"  
  
Sydney nodded "How did mom really die?"  
  
"Its none of your business dear just.just goes up stairs"  
  
"Fine" Sydney said impatiently  
  
Sydney ran up stairs. When she got to her room she got out her W.W.W.W (World wide wizarding web) and signed onto WAIM, a messaging service in which you can IM muggles and wizards at anytime. There were two people on. Jeremy Potter the ONLY Slytherin Potter who was also a death-eater. And her Ex-Boyfriend James Flint  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: Hey Jerry  
  
PottersOnlySaneFamilyMember: Hey Syd What^  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: Nothing want to sit together on the Express??  
  
PottersOnlySaneFamilyMember: Sure  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: Cool  
  
PottersOnlySaneFamilyMember: Sydney.Will you go out with me?  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: (.Sure  
  
PottersOnlySaneFamilyMember: OK (.Well I'll see you tomorrow BYE  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: Ok Bye  
  
Sydney said bye smiling.  
  
LoyalToTheFlintLegacy: Hey Malfoy .  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: What do you want FLINT  
  
LoyalToTheFlintLegacy: Only for you to beg for me to take you back. .  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: You should take that up with my BOYFRIEND (  
  
LoyalToTheFlintLegacy: Why would any one date someone as ugly as you.  
  
This was a lie. Sydney had Platinum Blond hair to the middle of her back and Crystal blue eyes. She was 5'4 and only 98 pounds. .  
  
MalfoysLastChanceToPlease: you did  
  
Flint signed off quickly.  
  
Sydney went to her closet and pulled out a Black mini-Skirt and a Red Shirt that said **Angel or Devil you Decide** Then she pulled out some boots that went to her knees and had 3 inch heels. "This is what I'll wear tomorrow."  
  
Sydney put the rest of her clothes in her trunk ,in the end she has to shrink some stuff to fit everything, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Sydney went to her fathers room before she had to be up. She walked to her father's room and opened the door.  
  
"Hello!" Said the sweet voice of a women Sydney didn't know.  
  
"DAD! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY MOM?" Heather ran out of the bedroom and ran to hers.  
  
An Hour later Sydney got dressed and Flooed to a wizarding business near the station without saying bye to her father. She walked to the station dragging her trunk a single tear slid down her cheek as she went the platform. Someone came up behind her. "I Doubt your father approved of that outfit."  
  
"Jerry!" Sydney spun around and hugged him (They'd been best friends since they were 8)  
  
"We've been going out for 9 hours and I get hugs I love this girl" Jerry said playfully. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"My father.was.sleeping with some woman this morning."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Jerry had Black untidy hair like his father and big blue eyes like his mother. He was 5'8 and very Muscular. He was also a Seeker on the Slytherin Quiddich while Sydney was a keeper.  
  
Sydney and Jeremy found an empty compartment.  
  
About twenty minutes after the train started moving the door slid opened.  
  
"So Malfoy this is your boyfriend?" It was flint.  
  
"Yes in fact.Flint." Sydney said standing up "Why? Do you care?"  
  
"Uhh.Well.NO OFCOURSE NOT." Flint turned around, Flustered, and left.  
  
The rest of the train ride went peaceful.  
  
The second Sydney stepped off the train a letter was dropped in her had by owl. The owl flew off.  
  
It read:  
  
My Dearest Sydney, Please understand you took this morning all wrong just meet me your next hogsmeads Weekend and let me explain.  
You're ever so Sorry Father,  
Adian  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and Clutched the note tight in her hand as she walked to the carriages to get to the great hall. Jerry Had already left.Sydney got in the first carriage she found. "Oh Gosh Just MY luck Flint."  
  
"Isn't it to be graced with such luck to able to associate with me"  
  
"Aren't those words a little to big for your vocabulary?"  
  
"Ha-ha"  
  
Thankfully enough the ride was over quickly. 


End file.
